Les levers du jour
by les-premiers-baisers
Summary: OS. Je savais simplement que j'étais pour elle ce qu'elle était pour moi. Un miroir de douleur. Et un espoir aussi. Comment ne pas espérer dans ces yeux bleus, baie vitré gigantesque d'où filtrait le jour ?


**Embrasse-moi dessus bord**

Personnages à JKR.

Couple : Luna Lovegood & Sirius Black

Genre : Songfic / Romance / Hurt-comfort

Rating : M

Titre : Les levers du jour

OoO

* * *

><p>Un homme détruit. Je crois qu'on ne pouvait pas me définir avec davantage d'exactitude.<p>

Détruit certes. Mais libre. Enfin. Vraiment ?

Peut-on se sentir libre lorsque l'on sort de douze ans de prison ? Lorsque l'on est en fuite ? Lorsque l'on a frôlé le baiser du détraqueur quelques heures auparavant ?

Je ne le savais pas, ne le réalisais pas.

Et pourtant c'était le cas. Harry venait de me libérer par je ne sais quel miracle. Il faisait presque nuit, Poudlard était noyée sous la lumière entre chien et loup. J'eus une pensée vague pour Rémus. Nos retrouvailles si brèves. Et un combat en guise d'au revoir. Quand reverrai-je cet ami ? Le seul qui ait subsisté après ces douze années ?

Mais cela valait la peine. Harry. Mon cœur débordait déjà d'amour pour ce gosse. Il ressemblait à James en tout point. Je ne savais pas encore à quel point mais je le pressentais.

Je ne me sentais pas encore libre car j'étais toujours dans l'action de mon évasion. J'étais dévasté mais je ne le savais pas encore. Je fuyais sans savoir où, abandonnant Rémus, Harry. Cette école.

Être fugitif, c'est être encore enfermé. Par ce que l'on à pas la possibilité d'être où l'on voudrait.

Je ne m'en aperçu que lorsque je décollai, sur le dos de Buck, l'hippogriffe qui comme moi échappait de justesse à la mort.

Soudain, alors que je m'élevais dans les airs, toute la tristesse de ma condition m'envahit. Et je devins, en une fraction de seconde, un homme brisé.

Je survolai l'immense parc avec lenteur, désireux de profiter de ce paysage magnifique, ignorant quand je le reverrais.

C'est alors que quelque chose attira mon attention.

Le saule cogneur s'agitait. De là où je me trouvais, le mouvement de ses branches était semblable à une danse gracieuse. Mais je savais, pour avoir plus d'une fois faillit me faire aplatir, que ce ballet pouvait vite devenir mortel.

Je commis alors la plus terrible et la plus belle erreur de ma vie. Je perdis de l'altitude afin de comprendre ce qui déclenchait l'agitation de l'arbre. Et je la vis.

Un brun de paille tournoyant autour des branches, semblant s'entortiller entre les feuilles, ses pieds menus sautant de ramures en ramures. On ne distinguait de sa silhouette que sa chevelure, qui, aidée par le vent, évitait de s'accrocher dans les brindilles.  
>Je la regardait un instant, fasciné comme on regarde un rêve. Quelque chose d'impossible. Être enfermé trop longtemps m'avait-ce condamner aux hallucinations caustiques ?<p>

J'étais incapable de déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un mâle ou d'une femelle. La grâce de sa silhouette incitait à pencher du côté féminin mais cela aurait aussi bien pu être un très jeune garçon. La personne qui valsait ainsi avec le saule cogneur était bien trop rapide pour me laisser le temps d'en décider. Imprudemment je décidai de m'approcher encore. Trop sans doute. Enivré par le corps à corps, j'en oubliai ma propre vulnérabilité. Et l'arbre s'attaqua à moi. Peu impressionné par le spectacle, Buck était resté réactif et s'écarta d'un battement d'aile m'évitant ainsi d'aller bêtement m'écraser parmi les racines.

Mais cela révéla ma position. Surprise, la silhouette fut déstabilisée et manqua une branche.

Elle fit donc ce que fait chaque objet soumis à la gravité : elle chuta.

Mais au moment où le corps frêle allait se brisé sur le sol, l'une des lianes de l'arbre s'enroula autour de sa cheville et posa la créature à terre. Il se pencha ensuite vers elle, non pour l'écraser mais pour ce qui semblait être un salut. J'en eus la confirmation lorsque la silhouette s'inclina à son tour. Le saule frémit et en un bruissement il redevint aussi immobile que tout autre végétal peut l'être.

Les douze dernières années de ma vie n'avait été que grisaille, froid, hurlement, terreur.

Cette scène flirtant avec la féerie attisait ma curiosité.

Je forçai donc l'hippogriffe à se poser. Pour voir, savoir. Être sur que je n'avais pas rêver.

Je mis pied à terre à quelques mètres de la jeune fille. Car s'en était une.

A présent qu'elle était immobile, je devinai à la forme fine de ses chevilles, à l'incurvation douce de ses hanches, à la longueur de sa nuque, que j'avais affaire à une femme.

Du moins à ce qui en serait une un jour. Elle avait l'air jeune. Si jeune. Une enfant.

Et pourtant je béais d'admiration.

Elle me regardait fixement. Figée dans la nuit, comme une fleur sauvage. Je fis un pas vers elle. Elle recula d'un pas. Mais sans précipitation. Elle ne semblait pas me fuir. Mais plutôt me craindre comme on craint un animal blessé. Je songeais alors au Petit Prince de Saint-Exupery et de sa rencontre avec le renard.

_« - Non, dit le petit prince. Je cherche des amis. Qu'est-ce que signifie "apprivoiser" ?_

_- C'est une chose trop oubliée, dit le renard. Ça signifie "créer des liens..."_

_- Créer des liens ?_

_- Bien sûr, dit le renard. Tu n'es encore pour moi qu'un petit garçon tout semblable à cent mille petits garçons. Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Et tu n'as pas besoin de moi non plus. Je ne suis pour toi qu'un renard semblable à cent mille renards. Mais, si tu m'apprivoises, nous aurons besoin l'un de l'autre. Tu seras pour moi unique au monde. Je serai pour toi unique au monde... »_

Cela me fit sourire. Mais je ne savais pas qui de nous deux devait apprivoiser l'autre. Inspiré par l'arbre je fis tout à coup, une profonde révérence.

J'ignorais ce qui me poussait à agir ainsi. Un sursaut d''ironie, rescapé de toutes ces années d'enfer.

Ses yeux m'étaient invisibles dans la nuit. Je ne voyais que deux crevasses noires au niveau de ses cavités oculaires. Mais en relevant la tête, je distinguai un mince sourire.

Elle inclina la tête doucement, de manière bien moins théâtrale que moi. Mais le geste était là. Et c'était une autorisation.

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle. Dis-je doucement. Vous avez apprivoisé l'arbre ?

Le verbe m'était venu tout seul. Je m'attendais à une voix rauque. Quelque chose qui rendrait tangible l'étrange paradoxe entre la jeunesse de mon interlocutrice et la force adulte qu'elle dégageait.

- Oui.

La voix était fluette, légère comme le chant un peu strident du cristal. Il y eu un silence. Je n'osais le rompre. C'était à son tour de parler.

- C'est vous Sirius Black ?

J'eus un mouvement de recul, me souvenant soudain où j'étais, qui j'étais, ce que je risquais. Mais la question avait été posée sans nulle animosité. Avec une pointe de curiosité. Une intonation presque musicale.

- Que se passerait-il si ce nom était le mien ?

- Rien. Cela voudrait dire que je parle à un assassin.

- Pas forcément.

- Ah non ?

- Les noms ne sont pas les gens. Il y a quelque part quelqu'un qui a tué pour Voldemort. Son nom de code est Sirius Black. On se sert de ce nom pour désigné celui qui a entre-autre, mené James et Lily Potter à la mort. Mais la personne qui les a tués est peut-être très différente de la personne qui porte le nom du meurtrier.

Mon discours était confus, étrange, décalé. Pourquoi disais-je cela ? Je devais partir au plus vite. Tout mon corps me le criait. Mais cette petite fille avait toute mon attention. Je savais que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle était la clé de ma liberté. N'était-elle pas posée à la porte de ma cellule, à m'attendre ?

Ma réponse, quoique des plus extravagantes, ne lui sembla pas obscure et elle s'approcha de moi. Je luttai contre une terrible envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Et à force de s'approcher, soudain sou visage m'apparut à la lueur de la lune. Elle était d'une beauté diaphane, purement enfantine. Des traits fins, des yeux naïfs dévorants ce faciès qui semblait si petit tout à coup. Avec ses cheveux clairs, anormalement longs, qui sous la lune semblaient presque blancs, elle incarnait la poupée que toute mère rêve d'exhiber dans les salons mondain. La petite fille parfaite s'il n'y avait eu ces pieds nus plein de terre et cette lueur fauve dans les yeux. Elle était sur le point d'attaquer, de bondir. Calme pour le moment, j'avais la certitude qu'au moindre geste brusque, elle pouvait me sauter à la gorge et m'arracher la jugulaire.

Mon imagination à toujours été d'une fertilité déconcertante. Elle est ce qui me permet d'avancer et également ce qui me fige. Je la laissai donc s'approcher, m'analyser. Elle vint finalement si prés que je pus distinguer les détails qui m'avaient été jusque là refusés. Des yeux bleus délavés, un écusson de Serdaigle sur son pull. Elle promettait de devenir une femme superbe. Mais probablement trop sauvage pour qu'aucun homme ne s'approche d'elle. Elle ne dépassait pas mon épaule mais ses yeux levés vers moi trouvaient tout le même le moyen de m'impressionner. Peut-être m'aurait elle moins effrayé si elle avait été plus âgé. Mais cette beauté trop pure, ce manque si flagrant de réaction me paralysait. Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise avec les enfants.

Et pourtant en la voyant de si prés, il y avait quelque chose de décalé en elle. Était-ce ce rictus au coin des lèvres, ce frémissement des narines ? Cette manière de se tenir si droite ? Une part d'elle était déjà vieille. Bien plus vieille que je ne l'étais moi-même.

Impressionné malgré moi, je pris la parole

- Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Elle pencha la tête sur le coté et la panthère se fit oiseau. Soudain fragile et innocente.

Le ton de sa voix, si délicatement inapproprié, me surpris encore

- Mais quelle importance si les noms ne sont pas les gens.

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre nom. Je vous ai demandé qui vous étiez.

- C'est vrai.

Elle fit un pas en arrière semblant réfléchir.

- Je m'appelle Luna Marguerite Eurydice Lovegood.

- Et cela vous défini ?

- Je ne sais pas. Euridyce était le nom de ma mère, Marguerite la fleur favorite de mon père. Comment vous êtes-vous échappé ?

- Vous pensez toujours que je suis un assassin ?

Elle haussa les épaules

- Vous êtes gentil.

Cela semblait lui suffire. Mais elle répéta sa question

Je craignais que l'adulte terrifiante qui sommeillait en elle ne se réveille de nouveau. Je préférais avoir affaire à cette enfant fragile. Mais Azkaban avait du enclenché en moi l'option 'folie'.

- Comment vous êtes vous échappé ?

J'eus un sourire en coin. Un sourire que James avait avait surnommé autrefois « La constellation du chien » à cause de l'éclat qu'il était censé avoir. Je crois que c'était simplement un sourire heureux.

Amusé.

- Vous voulez que je vous montre ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête.

Quelques secondes plus tard Buck volait au dessus des nuages emportant sur son dos Luna Marguerite Euridyce Lovegood et moi-même.

**Oo°**

Je ne la revis que des années plus tard. Enfin peut-être n'était-ce pas si lointain, mais le temps avait fait son œuvre. L'enfant était devenu une jeune femme.

En fait elle n'avait pas réellement changée. Toujours à mi-chemin entre l'oiseau et le fauve. Entre la princesse et le dragon. Sa beauté me sembla moins stupéfiante à présent qu'elle était normale. Elle était par ailleurs bien moins jolies que d'autre amies de Harry. Mais il y avait quelque chose en elle... Peut-être était-ce la danseuse de douze ans qui continuait à tournoyer quelque part dans son esprit et qui donnait cet éclat si singulier a son visage.

En la voyant pour la première fois, passé la porte de Grimmauld place, toute la peine du monde me revint dans la poitrine. J'étais incapable de me souvenir de son prénom. Je ne me souvenais de la modulation de sa voix qu'au moment ou elle avait prononcé le mot « Marguerite ». Et dans mon esprit je la baptisais ainsi à défaut de lui demandé de se présenter. Elle n'était pas là pour moi. Nos regard se croisèrent et elle salua tout le monde discrètement, avant de suivre ses amis dans les méandres des étages.

_Quand j'ai vu Marguerite, j'me suis dit quel prénom étrange, Et puis c'est pas vraiment la saison à faire l'amour dans les champs. Moi mon cœur est chrysanthème et mon âme est triste._

Ma troisième rencontre avec elle fut plus consistante. Nous étions réunis, membre de l'ordre ou presque. Tous les visages autour de la table allaient s'investir dans la guerre. Être membre de l'ordre donnait accès à certaines informations. On laissait de côté les plus jeunes, espérant les mettre à l'abri. C'était idiot. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils brillaient tous de la même volonté. Ils se battraient. La désinformation les ferait simplement mourir plus vite.

Luna était peut-être la seule chez qui ne scintillait pas l'imminence de la bataille. Roulée en boule sur sa chaise, les bras fermés autour de ses genoux dans une étreinte douce, elle buvait les réunions du regard, participant peu, dépliant son long corps félin lorsqu'on lui demandait de sortir. Elle avait toujours l'air de flotter dans un univers étrange, comme si elle voyait autour de nous mille choses passionnantes qui nous étaient invisibles. J'avais rapidement eu l'occasion de me faire rappeler son prénom mais le pseudonyme de « Marguerite » restait douloureusement ancré dans la zone auditive de mon cerveau.

Et cela m'échappa un jour, bien entendu. Nous quittions la salle a manger, elle partait devant d'un pas sautillant, joyeux, gracieux. Je ne supportais plus qu'elle fut une étrangère alors que sa manière de se mouvoir m'était si familière.

- Marguerite !

Elle fit volte-face le regard surpris. Je n'aurais pas imaginer pouvoir surprendre un jour cette jeune fille. Son étonnement était charmant. Je me repris

- Pardon. Je voulais dire : Luna.

Elle fronça les sourcils l'espace d'un instant comme si je l'avais blessé.

En quelque pas je réduisis l'espace qui nous séparais. Je n'aurais pas imaginer que cela serait si facile.

- Je voulais simplement vous dire.. Je me souviens de vous.

Elle cligna des yeux. Sa main légère se leva vers moi sans hésitation et j'eus peur un instant qu'elle ne me plante les ongles dans la peau pour m'arracher le visage. Mais ses doigts se contentèrent d'effleurer l'arrête de mon nez

- Sirius Black... mon nom avait été murmuré en même temps que sa peau glaciale entrait en contact avec la mienne. Puis elle replia les doigts, sans pour autant laisser retomber sa main délicate le long de son corps. Enfin, de son ton détaché elle repris en souriant

- Il ne faut pas.

Si ces mots ne m'avaient pas tant blessé j'aurais pu croire les avoir rêvé. Rien dans son attitude ne traduisait toute la douleur, toute l'obscurité que contenait sa réponse. Elle refusait que je la reconnaisse.

Sans doute à sa manière avait elle voulut m'avertir.

_Quand j'ai vu Marguerite, Marguerite m'a dit « T'approche pas trop de moi »_

_Moi j'ai pas écouté tu vois, et j'suis là comme un con à effeuiller les pétales de Tulipe, de Camélia, de Rose et puis de Lilas._

J'ai déshabillé beaucoup de filles ces dernières semaines. Fleurs fades et rangées aux couleurs trop attendues qui se laissent cueillir afin d'être mises dans de beaux vases de verre.

Mais douze an de prison... Que voulez vous, le vase est brisé depuis longtemps. Fêlé en tout cas. Il ne peut retenir aucune eau. Aucune vie.

Oh je me reprends, je me raccroche à la guerre. A Rémus. A d'autre amis plus ou moins retrouvés. A Harry. Parfois quand je le regarde j'ai l'impression que James peut le regarder à travers mes yeux. Où qu'il soit.

On ne sait pas toujours où sont les gens.

Où était Luna ?

Enfermée quelque part à l'intérieur d'elle même, dans cette indifférence à l'onctuosité terrible. Elle était un oxymore géant. Folle d'apparence mais à l'intelligence redoutable. Légère dans son pas et dans sa voix mais avec une gravité au fond de ses yeux d'eau trouble. A la beauté ciselée d'une fée et pourtant étrangement repoussante.

Mon attention se détournait rarement d'elle. Je ne savais démêler les sentiments que je ressentais à son égard. Passion, dégout, instinct de protection, terreur, curiosité, tristesse, joie. Tout se mélangeait en moi quand je songeais à elle. Ce que je ressentais était d'une complexité délicieusement infecte. Humaine et même au delà.

D'une seconde à l'autre elle pouvait avoir toute mon estime et tout mon mépris.

_Quand j'ai vu Marguerite, j'me suis dis « Elle sort d'où celle là ? C'est quoi c'prénom a la con, sortit du fond d'un autre temps ? Et puis moi j'aime pas bien les fleurs et puis j'aime pas ce qui sent bon, j'préfère les pétards aux pétales, et un peu la boisson »_

Si elle n'avait pas été là, peut-être aurais-je pu oublié la prison. Je buvais beaucoup. Je bois encore.

Je cherche l'ivresse de la liberté que je n'ai pas ressenti.

Il y avait quelque chose que je reconnaissais en elle, qui me faisait écho. Comme une bête en cage. Mais qu'était-ce ?

Je ne l'ai jamais réellement compris. Elle avait quinze ans. J'en avais vingt de plus. Mais tout cela dépassait l'âge et la décence.

Je me sentais poussé vers elle par un désir dévorant, un désir physique même s'il n'était pas sexuel. Pas encore.

Un beau jour, ce fut elle qui vint à moi. Je buvais mon café, embourbé dans un chaos de pensé que même moi je ne pouvais démêler. Elle s'assit en face de moi, se roulant en boule sur son fauteuil, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Son visage semblaient n'être que ces deux yeux protubérants avec lesquels elle me regardait. Je n'ai jamais trouvé de plus parfaite incarnation de la douceur. Et comme tout ce qui est pur, comme tout ce qui n'est pas distillé cela fit mal.

- J'en ai assez de vous fuir. Tant pis pour vous si vous ne voulez pas oublier.

Je me sentis apaisé d'avoir cette autorisation. Apaisé d'être menacé par elle. Car elle était menaçante. Mon obsession pour elle confinait à la folie.

Une folie dont on ne revient pas.

_Luna c'est __mes coups d'jus, c'est mes coups d'foudres, c'est mes coup d'blues_

_C'est pas vraiment un bon coup, mais c'est dans l'mille a tous les coups._

_C'est comme un parfum de Nocturne qui aurait l'goût des levés du jours._

Oui c'était, exactement cela. Il faisait encore nuit mais Luna ressemblait à l'aurore qui se lève. Au soleil qui perce le ciel. Qui éteint les étoiles.

J'avais tort en disant que les noms n'était pas les gens. Nos patronymes à l'un et à l'autre s'apparentaient à la nuit, à la voie lactée. Et le rayonnement de Luna, sa légèreté, son soleil nous mettaient tous les deux en danger.

J'aurais du me ranger du côté de l'Ordre. De Harry, de Rémus. Mais mon cœur penchait pour Luna. Un penchant coupable.

**Oo°**

De ce jour où elle m'accepta dans sa vie rien ne fut plus pareil.

Je tentais de percer le secret de Luna sans jamais l'affronter. Nous nous esquivions, gravitant l'un autour de l'autre avec méfiance et fascination.

Je ne comprenais pas ses sentiments à mon égard, pas plus que je ne comprenais les miens. C'est comme si notre relation se tissait en marge de nous même.

Je savais simplement que j'étais pour elle ce qu'elle était pour moi. Un miroir de douleur. Et un espoir aussi. Comment ne pas espérer dans ces yeux bleus, baie vitré gigantesque d'où filtrait le jour ? Chaque seconde était un matin dans son regard. Un matin d'horreur et de guerre mais un matin quand même.

Aux mots de Saint-Saint-Exupéry, vinrent s'ajouter ceux de Giraudoux

_« - Comment cela s'appelle t-il quand le jour se lève et que tout est gâché, que tout est saccagé et que l'air pourtant se respire, et qu'on a tout perdu, que la ville brule, que les innocents s'entretuent mais que les coupables agonisent dans un coin du jour qui se lève ?_

_- Cela a un très beau nom femme Narsès. Cela s'appelle l'aurore »_

Luna ne disait pas les choses. Pas avec des mots. Les mot rendent les choses réelles, tangibles. Les mots enferment les idées dans des phrases. Mais son corps effleurait parfois le mien. Ses yeux sondaient mes yeux à la recherche d'un soulagement que je ne pouvais lui offrir. Que peut apporter un homme brisé ? Peut-être que Luna tentait-elle, éclat par éclat, de reconstituer le puzzle de ma personnalité fracassée.

Je ne sais toujours pas, aujourd'hui, si elle y est parvenue. Mais les chercheurs de trésor vous le dirons. Ce qui compte ce n'est pas le trésor mais la chasse. Ce que l'on trouve importe peu. Et nous étions tous deux des abîmes, dissimulés sous mille facettes. Je ne laissais voir qu'à elle les cicatrices les plus profondes. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher. Elle avait le droit de les voir. C'était déjà beaucoup.

C'était sa manière d'aimer. De m'aimer en tout cas.

J'étais parfois jaloux de la confiance et de la douceur d'oisillon qu'elle offrait à d'autre. Mais la créature sauvage m'appartenait. Je ne l'avais pas apprivoiser, mais elle ne sortait de son antre que pour moi.

Qu'avais-je déclenché ?

_Par ce qu'elle, elle dit jamais « Je t'aime » par ce que sans équivoque aucune, la liberté au bout des doigts entre le marteau et l'enclume._

A essayer inlassablement de nous approcher l'un de l'autre, nous nous rapprochions d'un gouffre, nous manquions d'y perdre des morceaux à chaque fois, d'être broyé l'un par l'autre.

Peut importe la métaphore.

Luna est peut-être la personne la plus scintillante de ma vie. La plus brulante aussi.

_C'est la luciole au fond des nuits, c'est comme rouler sans le permis._

**Oo°**

Grimmauld Place me semblait vide en l'absence des jeunes. Ils avaient regagné Poudlard. Je les enviaient et les plaignaient tout à la fois. Et puis quelque chose se produisit.

Un soir de pluie, quelqu'un se présenta. C'est Rémus qui s'occupa de l'accueil. Je m'en souciai peu. Depuis le départ de Harry, de Luna, je me bornais à des activités cérébrales. Tenter de comprendre les plans de Voldemort.

J'écrivais aussi. Le whisky me donnait de grands élans lyriques et je pouvais griffonner des nuits entières.

Mais Rémus vint me tirer de ma solitude. Il le faisait rarement et n'eut rien à dire. Il se contenta d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre et d'attendre que je daigne le suivre.

Et en bas de l'escalier, se tenait Luna. Dégoulinade de pluie. Elle avait l'air plus âgé. Sa silhouette était longue, épaissie simplement par la masse de cheveux goutant sur sa taille. Rémus ne posa aucune question. Je descendis les dernières marches éperdu de trouble. Que faisait elle ici ?

Le froid faisant pointer ses seins à travers son T-shirt détrempe.  
>Ce fut Rémus qui m'expliqua<p>

- Elle s'est enfuit de Poudlard.

Le verbe me déplaisait. Son regard était sauvage, opaque. Elle était terriblement semblable à l'enfant indomptable qui avait apprivoisé le saule cogneur.

_Quand j'ai vu Luna, ça m'a fait comme un bras d'honneur, l'insoumission qui dit « je n'ai ni Dieu ni Maître ni qui que ce soit », comme un doigt levé bien haut à tous les Dieux, tous les suppôts, c'est l'solidaire des travailleurs puis c'est la liberté du cœur._

Luna était venue me retrouver. Elle était venue combler le vide de son absence. A quel moment étions-nous devenu si vitaux l'un à l'autre ? Pourquoi notre souffrance était elle si indispensable ?

Car nous souffrions d'être ensemble. Indiscutablement.

Elle ne s'arracha à mon regard qu'une fois que le feu se fut apaisé. L'adrénaline, le désir qui avait brulé ses veines retombait et le froid la rattrapait. Elle frissonna. Rémus s'occupa d'elle, prévint Dumbledore que Luna Lovegood était ici, lui prépara à mangé et lui prêta des vêtements secs. Je fus jaloux de ces attentions mais, étends incapable de venir en aide à la jeune fille, je ne m'autorisai aucun commentaire.

De toute façon, Rémus avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il se passait quelque chose entre elle et moi, et une fois l'aspect technique accompli, il s'éclipsa. Il était inquiet.

Nous nous retrouvâmes donc prés du feu. Elle blottie dans son fauteuil et le pull trop large de Rémus qu'elle avait retroussé jusqu'aux coudes. Moi debout derrière elle.

Elle fixa les flammes longuement et quand son regard revint a moi, l'oiseau était de retour. La jeune femme bestiale qui était entré dans la maison s'était volatilisé pour laisser place à Luna. La douce Luna avec des yeux semblable à des perles. Elle me dit un petit sourire, synonyme d'espoir et m'adressa ses premiers mots

- Je suis amoureuse de vous.

Elle avait dit ça de manière si détaché, si évidente. Cela semblait totalement irréel.

Je haussai les épaules et répondit du même ton léger.

- Vous confondez vos sentiments avec de l'amour par ce que vous en ignorer tout. La confusion est normale

Elle eu un petit rire cristallin, comme une petite fille s'amuse seule d'une chose que tous les autres ignorent. Elle se leva, se positionna face à moi et me noya de son doux regard.

- Les noms ne sont pas les choses, énonça-t-elle tranquillement. Peu importe ce que recouvre le terme d' « amour » quand je l'emploie. Peu importe qu'il désigne l'émotion même de l'amour ou simplement un sentiment que je ne peux nommer. Vous, vous savez très bien ce qu'il veut dire. Sa paume effleura mes tempes et j'eus un frisson.

- Vous le savez là. Puis elle descendit et plaqua doucement sa main a l'endroit ou mon cœur battait deux fois trop vite.

- Et là. Ajouta t-elle.

Et avant que mon cerveau ne puisse ne serait-ce qu'envisager de protesté, sa main dévala le reste de mon corps et vint effleurer ce qui me faisait mal, entre les jambes

- Et là.

Elle sourit doucement et plongea sa tête dans mon cou.

Mes bras se refermèrent autour d'elle. Et bientôt mon corps remplaça les vêtements de Rémus dans le rôle d'élément de chauffage.

Je me laissai guidé, comme si les choses étaient moins malsaines si c'était Luna qui était aux commandes, si c'était elle qui maniait le corps et la jouissance.

Mais c'était idiot. On fait l'amour à deux et je ne savais pas qu'une tel intensité était possible.

_Luna elle est belle comme un accident d'bagnole, comme un poids lourd qui a plus les freins, Luna elle est folle_

L'avant, le pendant, l'après. Ce fut un tout. Lorsque tout fut achevé, j'avais l'impression terrible que des liens s'étaient resserré autour de moi, m'enchainant à elle plus surement que ne le faisait les murs d'une cellule. Nous étions seuls au monde, enfermés dans une bulle de verre.

Du bout de sa baguette, Luna s'amusait à faire danser la porcelaine de ma famille. Les couverts, les tasses, les verres, voltigeaient autour de nous. Ce spectacle avait quelque chose de reposant après l'étreinte qui m'avait laisser malheureux et épuisé. Je me sentait plus infâme, plus sale que jamais, allongé dans ce lit, auprès de ce corps diaphane, pas encore éprouvé par la vie. Elle avait danser avec moi comme avec le saule cogneur et au lieu de l'écraser, je l'avais laisser jouer, remettante en cause tout ce que j'étais. Je ressentis le pressant besoin d'écrire et me faufilant entre les coupes de glace et les cuillères gravitant autour de nous, je vins m'emparer de mes carnets.

- Tu écris quoi ?

- ça dépend des jours. Tu veux lire ?

- Ça parle de toi ?

- Pas vraiment

Elle s'enfouit sous les couvertures, ne laissant dépasser que ses yeux et la masse blonde et tortueuse de ses cheveux

- Les autres personnes ne m'intéressent pas.

J'eus un sursaut étonné. Puis je lui souris. J'ignorais que la douleur était si proche du bonheur et du calme total.

_Et c'est vrai que moi j'aime bien quand elle fait voler les assiettes, quand elle me fait péter les plombs, qu'elle dit qu'elle aime pas mes chansons._

**Oo°**

Dumbledore accorda à Luna une semaine d'absence, au terme de laquelle elle promit de revenir à Poudlard.

Il y avait une autre condition a ces vacances exeptionnelles. Il y avait quelqu'un au dehors, qui se vantait d'avoir des informations sur Voldemort, et qui les proposais à l'Ordre. Mais c'était risqué, terriblement risqué. Luna accepta néanmoins l'entrevue. Elle avait l'air suffisamment fébrile pour ne pas attisé l'inquiétude d'un guet-apens. Et un rendez-vous fut prit.

Nous avions fait plusieurs fois l'amour cette nuit là. Comme si la perspective de la perdre me la rendait plus indispensable encore.

Nous ne nous embrassions jamais.

La bouche était un endroit trop intime. Si je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes j'étais convaincu que le doute, la douleur, le secret se dissiperait. Il ne resterait que la vérité. Comment aurions-nous pu le supporter ?

Luna partit donc ce matin, sous l'œil inquiet de Rémus, d'Alastor et des époux Weasley, venus à Grimmauld place pour l'occasion. Ils étaient impressionnés par son courage, par son aisance, par l'évidence avec laquelle elle se dévouait pour l'Ordre du Phœnix.

Seul de mon espèce, je connaissais la vérité. Luna n'avait pas la moindre conscience du danger vers lequel elle marchait. Dans son esprit, le danger, c'était moi.

Je fut dévoré par l'angoisse toute la journée. Mais finalement Luna revint.

Elle revint avec un magnifique sourire au lèvre. Un sourire d'enfant qu'elle aurait surement toute sa vie.

Puis délicatement, elle posa devant nos yeux une large enveloppe scellée.

- De la part de Blaise Zabini.

Elle avait l'air si heureuse, un croc de venin se planta dans mon ventre. Jalousie.

La manière dont elle avait prononcé son nom marquait toute l'estime qu'elle avait eu pour son geste.

Et puis une idée s'infiltra me déchirant.

Je me penchais à son oreille, une mèche de cheveux frôla mon nez et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

- Et tu as payé combien pour avoir ces information ?

J'avais chuchoté. La cruauté sonnait à mes propres oreilles. Elle fit volte-face surprise. Elle ne comprit pas, pas tout de suite, ce que j'insinuais. Je lui fit un sourire lubrique et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

- Pardon ?

Je croisais les bras sur mon torse, me délectant de son effarement, de son humiliation. Ses yeux gigantesques tout à coup furent deux fentes bleues. J'avais réveillé la panthère et je me demandai s'il y avait eu le droit lui aussi.

Et sans que je m'y attente, son poing s'envola, s'abattit sur mon visage. Je titubais, plus de surprise que de douleur. Je la regardais une main sur l'œil, hébète. Son corps était bandé comme un arc. Elle fulminait, elle irradiait. Rémus s'approcha d'elle pour l'arrêter mais son pied me rentrait dans les côtes inlassablement, avec une force que je n'avais pas soupçonné. Je me laissait tomber par terre. Elle continuai à me bourrer de coup , je ne réagissais pas. Je ne pouvais pas répondre à ses coups, je n'aurais pas supporter de la toucher. Pas comme ça. Mes coup de poings seraient devenus des caresses. Bientôt, Maugrey et Rémus réussirent à l'éloigner de moi.

- ça doit être la magie de Voldemort. Supposa Maugrey. J'eus un ricanement étouffée qui me fit toussé. J'avais du sang dans la bouche. Je me redressais lentement, pour la regarder. Maintenue par les bras, belle, dangereuse, venimeuse.

- Tu sais bien.. chuchota elle. Tout le monde pouvait l'entendre mais elle ne parlait qu'a moi

- Tu sais bien que j'ai pas fait ça...

_A part avec toi._

Elle ne le dit pas. Elle abandonna avant. Mais je compris le sous entendu. Je glissais au sol en fermant les yeux, épuisé. Sous mes paupières, une jeune fille de douze ans valsait avec un arbre redoutable et en venait à bout. Quel pouvoir possédait Luna Lovegood ?

_Luna c'est mes coups d'jus, c'est mes coups d'foudre, c'est mes coups d'blues, c'est pas vraiment un bon coup mais c'est dans l'mille à tous les coups. C'est la luciole au fond des nuits oui sur la joue source la pluie. Luna c'est mes nuits noires, c'est mes nuits rouges, c'est mes nuits blanches. C'est comme un train, oui, qui s'égare mais qui s'arrête pas dans les gares. C'est la luciole au fond des nuits, c'est comme rouler sans le permis._

**Oo°**

Elle est partie finalement. Aprés une nuit de sommeil, nous avons tous les deux agit comme si de rien n'était. Sans pour autant que notre histoire ne soit rien.

Elle est retourné à Poudlard il y a déjà un mois. Je n'ai pas la moindre nouvelle.

Je picole, je cours les rues à la recherche de filles. Des vieilles, des jeunes, des brunes, des rousses, des blondes.

Luna est partie il y a un mois. Je ne lui ai pas dit au revoir. Mais elle oui.

Grimmauld Place était de nouveau vide, peuplé par les seuls fantômes de Lupin et de moi-même.

En entrant dans la salle de bain, mon regard se heurta au miroir. Elle y avait écrasé avec un tube de rouge a lèvres ces trois mots terribles « I LOVE YOU »

Mais qu'en savait elle ?

J'embrasse toutes les femmes avec lesquelles que je couche j'essaie d'imaginer le goût de Luna, la douceur de ses lèvres roses et je n'y parviens jamais.  
>Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de fuir encore ? De m'évader d'elle ?<p>

Trois mots écrasés sur un miroir. Trois mots qui, à seize ans, ne signifient rien.

**Oo°**

J'attends. Harry doit arriver d'une minute a l'autre et je suis impatient de voir mon filleul. L'année scolaire est terminée. Harry va devoir retourner chez les Dursley. Mais nous avons deux jours pour nous.

Bientôt on sonne à la porte et, une fois n'est pas coutume, j'y arrive avant Rémus.

Le sourire de Harry m'éclabousse et je le serre contre moi.

Derrière lui, Ron et Hermione, auxquels qui je serre la main avec chaleur. Et puis mon regard est attiré par un éclat blond et mon cœur cesse de battre.

Derrière eux, se tient la silhouette fine et gracile de Luna. Une jupe à la matière si fluide qu'elle laisse deviner ses deux jambes immenses. Elle me sourit timidement.

_Luna c'est pas la bonne mais putain qu'elle est bonne ! Presque aussi bonne que Marie, en un peu moins putain aussi. J'en ferais bien ma religion, j'en ferais bien mon horizon, c'est sûr que j'peux mourir demain, tant qu'elle m'habite entre ses reins._

Elle m'a manqué.

Cela fait des années que nous courrons l'un et l'autre après une rencontre surréaliste au clair de Lune. Au clair de Luna.

Et aujourd'hui, alors que je croyais l'avoir perdu pour toujours, elle est là. L'oiseau n'est plus. Mais le fauve face à moi est doux. La contradiction en elle s'est évaporé.

Je veux la vérité soudain. La liberté.

Je m'écarte pour laisser les jeunes entrer mais quand elle passe devant moi je l'arrête en saisissant son bras

- Bonjour Sirius.

Sa voix est un miracle. Alors je fais ce que je n'aurais jamais cru faire. Un main dans le bas de son dos, je l'attire contre moi et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

_Elle est comme un bateau d'pirates, comme un chien qui a mal à la patte. Luna elle a l'goût d'la mer, elle a la fraîcheur des rivières, elle a l'ivresse de la vodka, la folie de la tequila, elle est un peu Mexicaine, un peu Française aussi.  
>Elle est tout c'qu'on veut qu'elle soit, tous les possibles au bout des doigt.<em>

Je me détache d'elle et un monde nouveau se réveille.

Les contes disent vrai. Le baiser du prince et de la princesse les sort du sommeil. Les libère.

Luna était bel et bien la clé.

J'aurais pu être libre depuis toujours.

Elle ouvre les yeux et me sourit. Me sourit tellement.

_Elle t'emmène d'l'autre côté d'la Terre juste quand elle ouvre les paupières._

Je passe mes doigts le long de son visage et elle embrasse ma paume sans me quitter des yeux.

La violence a disparut. L'obscurité a disparut. Tout va bien aller à présent.

Je lui sourit à mon tour.

- Bonjour Luna.

**Oo°**

Durée de l'histoire entre les personnages : Il vécurent très vieux... très fous... très libres.

Note scratienne : … Le couple a peine improbable déjà -'. Pour l'ambiance, elle a été influencée par ce que je lis en ce moment, soit la fic « Lune noire » de Shizuka21 et le roman « Wicked » de Gregory Maguire. La chanson est bien sur de Damien Saez « Marguerite ». J'ai eu du mal a appréhender leur relation. J'avais envie de mettre en relief le coté sombre de ces deux personnages qui m'ont toujours parut très joyeux. Bon le résultat est un peu confus. =$ J'avais originellement prévu tout autre chose pour ce premier baiser. Une histoire très différente. Et puis finalement, je me suis faite avoir... Comme d'habitude. =)


End file.
